


New Wolf on the Block

by Wild_Cheppy_Ahe



Category: dragon age inquistion
Genre: Cullen/Alpha, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Cheppy_Ahe/pseuds/Wild_Cheppy_Ahe
Summary: Brianna is sent to rhe Inquisition from her time to help Cullen. Will a love bond form between them, or will something worse happen.





	New Wolf on the Block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, I am going to give Cullen his normal personality, but I want to give him more a dominant bit inside him.

**Brianna's POV(main character)**

I growled at Cassandra as her fist came across my face after I taunted her. Collecting the blood in my mouth, I spit it out to the side and laughed at the seek Er's face.

"You think that hurt?" I taunted, "I've felt with worse."

Cassandra growled and drew back, but the Qunari got ahold of her wrist and stepped in between us.

"Enough Cassandra. She was clearly not sent by Corypheous."

"Coryphia-who?" I asked, confused. "Look, I don't know what you want, but I just came here to offer my help, though it is cleat that SOME people disapprove of the fact that I have shown up." I slip of the restraints, standing up feeling my skin healing from the abuse that wad insude. I patted down the dirt off my pants and watched as they drew their swords on me.

"Get back!" One of the men shouted, causing me to roll my eyes. I pulled my hood never my head a d looked at the seeker and the Inquisitor.

"I will be living off of the property of Haven and I  will come see if thr Inquisition needs my help with anything. I will have my pack with  me. When I enter town, my pack SHALL be with me." I look at the guards and then back at them," If you send anyone my way, make sure they we not be a threat to my pack." I turn away anf exit out of the Chantry, feeling thr eyes of everyone as I walked off the property and towards the empty cabin that was close by.

                  **Cullen's POV**

I looked to see that the mystery girl was walking out and went into the forest, and I watched in awe as the snow seemed to bend around her, sucking her body into the forest. I noticed that two of thr wolves that had taken residency in her pack, a pure white wolf and a black wolf with a white sock on his back paw,sitting at the edge of the forest. The white one seemed to stare at something in the area of the camp. Suddenly, a large bark came beside me, causing me to jump. I let out a yelp as I drew back to see two wolves, one salt and peppery colored and a blonde wolf sitting by me and wiggling their tail. The larger two, which was the salt and peppery colored wolf, had propped his front two paws on the table and stuck his tongue out, panting if he had been running.

"Hello." I state, sounding a bit frightened as I stuck my hand out, watching as the wolves nudged my hand away and come forward, getting on his back legs, sniffing my neck. I froze, trying not to panic as a large wolf that had very large teeth near my neck.

"Cullen?" I looked from the corner of my eye and noticed that Solas came in, freezing at the sight of two large wolves, sniffing the commander's neck.

"Solas, what do I do?" I ask, worried as they nuzzled deeper, making what sounded like a purring noise.

"I've never seen such large wolves...and I've never seen theM do that." Solas said, slowly moving forward to pull Cullen away from the two overgrown dogs off of him. When Solas tried to touch him, the wolves growled at him, baring their teeth at the elf.

The elf, which stood at a lanky 5'7" with a balding head and pointy ears, he was by far could be the oldest member of the Inquisitors party. He was probably in his early to mid fourties  with the age lines that sat underneath his creamy ivory skin. His facial features where normal for an elf, long narrow, pointy nose, round jaw and he wore clothing that fit his lanky frame.

"Gabriel and Samael!" The two wolves jerked back, climbing down off my shoulders and running towards the voice, causing me to look and find that the new girl was coming toward them and when they sulked at her feet, she got on their level and ordered them to do something. They ran off towards the two other wolves.

The girl came towards us and she looked concerned, "They didn't bother you did they?"

"Oh no. They were..um..sniffing my neck."

"They were?" She came forward and checked my neck, causing a slight blush to raise up to my face and ears as she examined my neck closely, "Oh good. Thry did not leave any marks."

"They usually leave marks?" I asked, feeling appalled, and pulled back.

 “If they play rough. Though they do kill. It’s a complete accident though. I wonder why they would just sniff your neck and not pee on you.”

I jerk back, with a look of deeper appall, “They pee on me?”

”If they like you, but it seems they have taken a new approach to you.” She held out her hand and smiled,”Brianna.”

”I shook her hand and smiled back.

”I hope I do not get peed on.” I murmured

”Don’t worry, they won’t. I’ll have a talk with them to see what went on.”

                **Brianna’s Pov**

I walked towards the cabin and I see Samael and Gabriel slink up to me after I saw them nearly Dryhumping Cullen.

**Brianna! Please don’t be angry! I know you didn’t want us to go up to Cullen, but the pull was too great!** Gabriel whimpered as I scowled at the twins.

**Yeah! I could feel the power radiating off of him! I wanted to meet our Alpha!** Samael defended.

”Pull?” I looked at the pups carefully, looking at Lilith and Michael, “Did you feel the pull?”

**Yes. We were able to resist it more than those two.** Lilith said,sounding quite bored

”It’s still there though?” I ask, “Isn’t Reaper your Alpha?”

**Yeah, but in a sense you are our Alpha, even Reaper’s. Reaper is our Alpha when you are not round to lead us. Cullen is your mate, yes?**

”So I’ve been told, but I am doubting that.” I frown as I think about it. The pups stay quiet and I sigh, allowing the quiet to take in affect. Finally after about five minutes, I murmured the last sentence, “We need to go back to the city. I want to see if I can feel it." I grab the hood of my cloak, pulling it over my head, quickly walking out of the cabin  towards Haven, setting pace with my pack following behind me.

              ********

I was watching the Commander and his men spar. He was off on the sideline, watching the men ram each other with their shields and swords.

**Brianna, what are we to do?** Reaper asks, looking up at me.

"Go to the Commander and see if the bond is there. Do not attack the Inquisition soilders. I shall step in between if they decide to attack you to protect the Commander."

Reaper nodded and he motioned them to move silently through the snow, slinking down so they were not spotted. I watched as they came unto the Commander, sitting behind him near the table as he wasn't paying attention. Reaper sat in the front, watching Cullen with a curious look as he was trying to figure out the bond himself.

I close my eyes and tune in my hearing, listening to the conversation that delt with the wolves. Opening them with my attuned hearing, I watched the scene before me.

_Uh, Commander?_ One of the soilders tried getting the Commanders attention.

_Yes?_ The Commander sighed, looking up from the clipboard in his hand at his man.

_You have guests...very large hairy guests._

Cullen looked to see that the pack was sitting near the table, watching him,   _I recognize the smaller two. This must be their pack. Their Alpha is quite large._ Cullen turned towards the pack and he started fwailing his arms to scare the pack. I could almost feel Reaper roll his eyes.

One of the guards came up, sword drawn and above his head coming behind Reaper to behead him. Cullen not paying attention as he was distracted when one of the guards came to talk to him. I growled, opening a portal and jumped through, and landed in between the guard and Reaper, causing the man to drop the sword and back up away from the wall set between Haven and the front. He fell on his ass as I came charging at him too quickly for him to comprehend.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Comment!
> 
> ALSO! If you have any Questions about New Wolf on the Block or Unknown Love Child! Message me!


End file.
